Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
Continuous insulin infusion provides greater control of a diabetic's condition, and hence, control schemes have been developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner. For example, an insulin infusion pump may operate in a closed-loop operating mode overnight while a user is sleeping to regulate the user's glucose level to a target glucose level. However, care must be taken to avoid potentially compromising a user's condition and ensure compliance with applicable regulatory requirements in the event of software errors or other unpredictable or anomalous operating conditions.